Domesticity
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: Multi-chapter fic. Scenes I would like to have seen while Ste & Brendan were living together.
1. Pauline

**This is set during Ste & Brendan's time living together as a proper couple. Amy has already taken the kids; Brendan has since confessed the truth about his childhood to Ste, but Seamus has left the village instead of being found out. I'm aware that the plot for this chapter has probably been done before, but I always had an idea as to how these scenes might play out, so had to write it anyway. As the description suggests, I'm considering making this a series of chapters showing scenes I'd like to have seen, so please let me know if you like this first one :)**

Domesticity

1)

Ste tried to fight off the growing rage that was bubbling inside his head as he attempted to open the front door to the flat. He was so distracted that it took him another minute before he realised he was using the key to the Deli.

Then he dropped the whole set of keys on the floor.

He let out a loud scream in frustration and slammed a hand against the door. Then he hit it a second and third time. And _then_ the door gave way unexpectedly.

"What the bloody hell..._Steven_?"

Ste hastily snatched his keys up off the ground and looked at Brendan as he stood, arms folded, in the doorway.

"Oh. What are you doing home?" his voice shook with the anger he was still dying to let out, but the sight of his boyfriend looking so concerned had thrown him somewhat.

"I got hungry, went for an early lunch. Left Maxine in charge, more fool me. And ye?"

"Er, Doug reckoned I should take the rest of the day off," Ste told him, walking inside and taking off his jacket.

"Did he now?" Brendan asked, one eyebrow raised suspiciously. "That what's got ye attacking our front door, is it? I'm surprised ye even listened to him."

"Just...don't ask, right? It's nothing to do with him."

The older man stared at him in shock and wonder, but didn't press the matter. But shock soon turned to worry when Steven's phone went off, and he watched him retrieve it from his pocket, glance at the message and then hurl it to the floor.

"Why won't she just _leave me alone_?!"

"Steven..." Brendan tried to approach him, but he took a few steps back.

"No, wait a minute. I need...I need to calm down."

He was counting under his breath for a good few minutes before his breathing became calmer again.

"Better?"

He nodded. "A bit. Learnt that in anger management. Doesn't always work, though." He went to sit down on the sofa, gesturing for Brendan to join him. "Sorry I went a bit mad there."

Brendan merely stared at him, amazed. "Ye kidding me? At least ye can control ye temper."

"Like I said, it doesn't always work," Ste shrugged.

"So, what happened?"

There was a silence while Ste closed his eyes and wondered where to start. "It's me mam. She rang earlier, left a message. I should never have listened to it."

Brendan tensed beside him, remembering an old conversation and a non-negotiable request that had obviously been wasted on the woman. "What did she say?"

"It's Terry – me step-dad. He's dead."

The words hung in the air, and neither of the men knew what to say next.

After a minute, Ste moved to picked up his phone, then sat back down. "I shouldn't even be bothered. I always said I'd go and dance on his grave. But now he's gone, it means he'll never have to face up to what he did. He's just...got away with it, you know what I mean?"

Brendan nodded, and the younger man suddenly covered his face with his hands.

"Sorry, of course you know," he added, thinking of Seamus who had now disappeared back to Ireland – a very welcome development. It sometimes escaped him that the man he loved had been through an even darker childhood than himself. But that was only because that man refused to be a victim any longer; especially since his father's departure.

They barely ever discussed what he'd been through after that day when he'd found out the truth, and Ste understood that perfectly. He'd rather have been doing anything than talking about Pauline and Terry right now.

But he had to tell someone how he was feeling.

"Ye ma wants you at the funeral, then?" Brendan asked softly, choosing not to acknowledge the reference to his own past.

"Well, that's what she _says._" The bitterness in his tone was unmissable.

"Don't let her mess with ye head, Steven. Ye are better than that."

Ste stood up again and paced the room, his frustrations growing again. "Yeah well, you don't know her. It's hard not to let her get to me - it's what she's good at."

"I reckon I know enough."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like you know exactly how me mam's mind works. You've got no idea," Ste told him pointedly.

"After the last time she turned up, I beg to differ."

Brendan realised his mistake instantly. This wasn't something he'd ever intended Steven to find out about.

"What are you on about?"

"Nothing, I just meant..."

"Brendan, you'd better tell me what that's supposed to mean!" Ste's glare was piercing. He was going to have to come clean.

"I may have had a little run in with her during her last visit," he explained, shamefaced.

This was new territory for Brendan. He just didn't _do _guilt; but he was swallowing a large dose of it now. Even the knowledge that he'd done what he'd done out of love for Steven wasn't enough to ease his conscience. He knew full well that if the roles were reversed, he'd be just as angry.

"And were you just never gonna tell me?" Ste demanded. "Go on, then, make my day. What did she have to say for herself?"

"Not a lot. Mainly because I gave her money and told her to leave ye alone for good."

There was a loud snort. Not so much in disbelief, but rather half amusement, half irritation.

"That worked out well, then. How much?"

Brendan was more than a bit reluctant to let on, but Steven gave him a look that told him he had no choice. He mumbled the figure almost inaudibly, but still it was heard perfectly.

Ste went pale. Clearly his concept of bribery money differed massively from Brendan's. The amount they were talking beggared belief as far as he was concerned.

He let out a long moan. "Oh God, I can't believe you! She'll have spent the whole lot on booze, you know."

"I'm sorry. I saw how upset ye were that night in the Deli and then when I saw her the next day, I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to get her out of ye life."

Taking in Brendan's pleading gaze, Ste softened slightly. "I know. You're an idiot, but I still love you for doing it."

Then something else dawned on him, and he gasped.

"Steven?"

"_That's_ what she wants – money! She'll be wanting more now, she'll just be saying it's for his funeral." He pressed a few buttons on his phone, replaying his mother's answer phone message on speaker phone so they could both hear it.

"_Hiya son, it's me. Can you call me back? It's your father. He's...he's dead, love. Give us a ring, will you?"_

Putting his phone down, Ste shook his head at the use of the word 'father' for a man like Terry. And at his mother's pathetic attempt to sound...well, to sound like a _mother_.

It disgusted him.

"She'll turn up here. I know she will. She thinks she can bleed you dry after last time, I can tell you that now. Well she's not getting another penny out of you, right? Or me, if the Deli was even doing well enough to make any."

Brendan stood then, positioning himself in front of Ste and taking his face in his hands. "Hey, look at me. Calm down. I promise ye, she won't be coming anywhere near ye again. And no, I won't be giving her anymore money. Okay?"

"I can handle her, Brendan. I know it looks like I can't, right, but that's just because she..."

"Gets under ye skin, yeah, I know the feeling," he leaned closer until his forehead was touching Steven's. He could hear the younger man's breathing calming down once again.

"Thanks," Ste said softly, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"For what?"

"Calming me down."

Brendan chuckled lightly. "Makes a change, doesn't it," he remarked drily, thinking of his own breakdowns that had often been so much worse.

_**~ STENDAN ~ STENDAN ~ STENDAN ~**_

It was about half past two in the morning when they were woken by a hammering on the front door.

Brendan was the first to rouse.

"What the hell is _that_?"

Ste sat up and rubbed his eyes, listening quietly until he heard the noise again. "It's the door," he blurted out stupidly.

"Well I didn't think it was the phone, Steven," Brendan replied wryly as he got out of bed to investigate.

The pounding continued right up until the moment he violently wrenched open the door and came face to face with Pauline Hay.

"Can I help ye?" he asked rudely.

"Well look who it is," she answered over-cheerfully. "The money man!"

Brendan folded his arms over his chest, and was about to respond when Steven came up behind him.

"Go home, you're bladdered," Ste told her darkly.

"_Oh_, so you're with _him_ now are you, son?" Pauline challenged instead, gesturing towards Brendan. "And what happened to Dougie?"

He chose to ignore that.

"Right, come on then, why are you here?"

She pushed her way into the flat before either of the men could act fast enough to stop her. It was only then they noticed the bottle of beer she was holding, which she now went to swig from.

"Didn't you get me message? Your father's passed away." She managed to look solemn for all of five seconds before hiccupping and then letting out a drunken giggle.

"_Don't_ call him that," Ste said through gritted teeth. Brendan stood close behind and put what he hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Pauline sniggered at him, as if his comment was daft. "He brought you up, Ste!"

"Dragged me up, more like," he muttered bitterly.

"He still loved you."

"Oh really? Do you actually believe that, or is it just something you tell yourself while you drink yourself into an early grave?"

His mother sneered then, all niceties dissolving instantly as she threw down her empty bottle. "Still a posh gay boy then, are we? The old Ste would've been shouting the odds by now."

Brendan tensed at her slurred words, but had to resist the urge to throw the woman out himself. He'd have to wait until Steven said that was what he wanted. Besides, he had never seen him interact with his mother before, and he was impressed with how well the younger man was keeping a lid on his temper. It was a far cry from what had happened here just a few hours before.

"Yeah well, maybe you're not worth it," Ste replied coolly.

"I'm your mother – don't be thinking you can get away with speaking to me like that!"

With that, Pauline went to lash out, and Brendan was ready to guard his man with his life.

But it appeared that Steven didn't need any such protection. Brendan watched as he caught the woman's arm before she could strike, holding it in the air with a vice-like grip.

It didn't deter her from her main aim. "I can't afford to pay for our Terry's funeral. So it's down to you to get us the money. You or that fella of yours," she added snidely.

Ste snorted, having predicted this very scenario in his head. "No chance."

"You always were a selfish little shit!"

Brendan could stand back no longer. "That's enough. Get out," he ordered, moving from behind Steven and opening the door in one swift movement.

"It's okay," Ste whispered softly, walking over and squeezing his shoulder appreciatively before turning back to Pauline. "You know, I'm half expecting this to be some sort of wind up just to get more money; but I actually hope for your sake he really is dead. Terry can rot in hell for all I care." And despite his words on the subject earlier on, he realised that he truly meant what he was saying.

This was his chance for closure.

"You talk about love?" he told her as she smirked. "He never loved me. _You_ never loved me – never even wanted me, did you? Well I finally know what it's like to feel wanted, and I'm not gonna let you destroy it. So get out, and don't ever come back."

Brendan didn't think he'd ever been prouder of Steven than he was in that moment.

"You think you're special, _Steven_?" Pauline spat as she inched closer to the door. "Fine. I don't know why I bother with you. You're a waste of space!"

Within seconds, she had staggered out of the flat and into the night. Brendan slammed the door shut with a bang and turned his attention back to the man beside him, who had suddenly gone limp. He had a sense that if he didn't pull him into his arms now, Steven was more than likely to fall into them. So he did exactly that.

"Brendan..."

"It's alright," he murmured, his voice muffled against the man's hair. "It's over."

Even as he said the words, he knew it wasn't that simple. The confrontation had taken a lot out of Steven; had broken something in him even as he was speaking with such strength and determination.

But that was okay. Because Brendan was there to help put him back together again.


	2. Amy

**Thank you all for such lovely reviews for the first chapter. You all made my day :) Just a couple of notes for the sake of this chapter: 1) Seamus actually returned to **Belfast** in Ireland, just in case anyone reads on and wonders about a possible future clash lol. And 2) When I first read the spoilers about Amy's brief return to the show, I secretly hoped she would be able to share more positive scenes with Brendan. Obviously that was not to be, but it totally made sense. **But** I wrote what I'd have loved to see anyway. Hope you like it, and please keep reviewing!**

Ste opened his eyes and momentarily panicked when he saw the time on the bedside clock. Then he remembered it was his day off. And _then_ he remembered why.

He turned to his left to find Brendan already sitting up and watching him with a soft smile on his face.

"Don't say it," he begged, even though it warmed his heart to know how much the older man cared.

There was a chuckle. "Ye are far too young to be getting a complex about ye age, Steven."

Ste groaned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "It's not that," he told him. "I just don't _do_ birthdays. I prefer to ignore them."

Brendan moved closer and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips before replying. "Ye can't keep ignoring ye birthdays just because ye ma and step-dad always did."

"Give me one good reason," he pouted, although he wasn't really sulking anymore – it wasn't possible to stay miserable after a kiss like _that_.

"Because I've got something for ye," he was told mysteriously, then watched as Brendan got up and began getting dressed.

Ste was wistful as he imagined what he could be about to open. A watch, perhaps? Aftershave? He couldn't say he was keen to find out. He had been once, as a kid. But not now. "I never get presents, me."

"What, not even from Leah and Lucas?" Brendan asked, his voice light and curious. Ste frowned in afterthought.

"Oh, yeah. Of course," he corrected himself, feeling bad. Amy had always made sure that the kids gave him something to unwrap for his birthday, and he'd never had the heart to object. Not to them.

He wasn't expecting to get anything this year, though. She still wasn't returning his calls after taking them back to Manchester with her.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Brendan tossing a pair of jeans at him. And then a shirt. And then he was winking at him.

"Hurry up then, _birthday boy_."

Ste grinned at him. "Shut up! You mean you're not going to bring my present _to_ me?"

"Nope."

He sighed in defeat and got up and dressed, while Brendan left the room. So he supposed he _did_ want this gift, whatever it was – otherwise he'd simply have refused to budge.

"Right, go on then, give it here," he said cheekily as he joined him in the living room. But to his surprise, the man was looking at his watch, and was not holding a wrapped package of any form.

He was just about to ask what was going on here when there was a knock at the door. Brendan grinned.

"Ye wanna get that, Steven?"

Ste eyed him suspiciously, but went to answer it anyway.

He was greeted by two little voices singing a very lively version of 'Happy Birthday'. By the time they finished he was in tears, stooping down to pull his son and daughter into a hug.

Amy stood behind them, a small but genuine smile on her face. "Happy birthday," she offered by way of a hello.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" Leah repeated happily, clutching a carrier bag which she handed him dutifully before the three of them came inside.

Ste was too stunned to focus as he took it from her. "What are you...I mean, why are you here?"

Then something weird happened. Brendan chuckled from behind him, and he could've sworn he heard Amy laugh back with a nod in his direction.

"Oh, we'll just go then shall we?" she asked playfully. He hugged her tight before she could go anywhere.

"No way! But will somebody _please_ tell me what I'm missing here?"

Leah interrupted the moment before anyone could answer him. "Daddy Brendan!" she called out, running over to him.

Ste and Amy both watched as he scooped their little girl into his arms with ease, giving her a kiss on the forehead and telling her he'd missed her. Amy was pursing her lips at Leah's use of the word 'Daddy' for the man she was still wary of.

Ste, meanwhile, was glowing with pride.

"So?" he said finally, turning to Amy again. She picked up Lucas and shrugged.

"It was all Brendan's idea, actually," she informed him. Not cheerfully; but not scornfully either. She sounded as though she was still trying to size the man up.

He looked at Brendan. "_You_?"

"Me."

"I don't get it," Ste shook his head. "How did you manage to make this happen? She's more stubborn than me is Amy!"

Amy herself cleared her throat pointedly. "Hello, I am _here_ you know!" But her tone was light. This was her making an effort.

"He phoned me yesterday morning, planned this all out," she continued, gesturing towards a smiling Brendan while she spoke. "And yes, I took a lot of convincing. This doesn't mean I'm suddenly alright with the set up you two had here with the kids, though."

Amy was looking at Ste with a suitably stern expression, and he squirmed uncomfortably. "Look, I..."

"Don't worry about that right now, Ste. We'll talk about it later. Time for presents!" She was smiling again, and not for the first time that day he wondered whether he was dreaming. Her moods were changing more quickly than the time in which he could blink.

They all piled together on the sofa – Leah and Lucas both insisting on sitting in between Brendan and Ste – while Amy took the armchair without complaint. For the next half an hour he sat there opening birthday cards and presents; and for the first time in his life he found that he wasn't putting on an act when he said thank you, or when he got excited over what he'd been given.

This day was turning into something he'd never dared hope for.

Leah presented him with a handmade card and a picture of her and Lucas standing with her 'two daddies'. Ste could have cried.

Then there were some token gifts that had obviously been picked out by Amy. Novelty socks; a new bottle of the same aftershave he'd been wearing ever since he'd known her, (he now hoped that Brendan hadn't bought him the same thing) and a photo of the kids in a little silver frame that would be taking pride of place on the mantelpiece.

After all the attention from his three visitors, everyone then turned to Brendan, who sat clutching an envelope that looked suspiciously too thick to contain only a greeting card.

"Your turn," Amy pointed out, as if the man himself wasn't already aware. Ste knew she was testing him; waiting to see what he'd do.

"You can always give me your present later," he suggested casually, trying to save him any embarrassment.

"No, it's fine Steven," Brendan replied easily as he leaned over the kids to hand it to him. "Here ye go."

Feeling four pairs of eyes on him all at once, Ste tore open the envelope. What he found was a birthday card with the words 'For the one I Love' on the front.

He had to force himself not to kiss the life out of Brendan for the sentiment. Having not received a Valentine's card from him, he'd assumed that was just how things were going to be between them. And he was fine with it. He didn't need the written word to tell him how Brendan felt about him, because he knew full well.

It still felt pretty damn amazing now that he had it, though.

The message inside read _'Happy Birthday Steven. All my love, Brendan.'_

And as if that wasn't enough to take in, there was the small matter of two plane tickets, which were tucked neatly inside the envelope.

Apparently, he was being taken back to Dublin.

Ste couldn't help it. He momentarily forgot about the other people in the room, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of returning to the scene of their reunion.

And then he came back to the present, turning to Brendan with a giddy smile as he double-checked, just be sure. "We're going back? I mean, you're actually taking me with you?"

"No, I'm taking Chez. Just wanted to rub it in. Of _course_ I'm taking ye, Steven!"

He was aware of himself blushing. "Well this is great, thanks Bren."

Amy's eyes had narrowed, he noticed. She was probably feeling put out, thinking that Brendan was flaunting the kind of money that she clearly didn't have access to.

But apparently the older man was one step ahead of all of them.

He took one look at Amy's face and seemed to make a silent decision, getting up and walking over to where his jacket hung near the door. Seconds later he was back, immediately handing Ste another envelope.

Thoroughly confused, Ste opened it without bothering to ask what exactly was going on. Then, with a grin so wide it made his jaw ache, he gave the contents to Amy with a look that begged her not to ruin the moment.

What she did do was look up at both of them with an unreadable expression. "Are these for..."

"Yes," Brendan supplied. "Both of them." The way he answered her meant that Leah and Lucas, who were still sat in between the two men, were none the wiser.

Amy looked down at the two 'Child' plane tickets in her hands and didn't speak again for another minute.

"I'll think about it," she said eventually.

And to Ste's amazement, she really did seem to be considering it.

"What, Mummy?" Leah suddenly piped up.

"Nothing sweetheart, Daddy and I will talk to you about it later."

To Ste, that almost sounded like an indirect yes...

"Ames..."

"Ste," she interrupted before he could thank her prematurely. "Why don't you take the kids out for a bit. You could go to the park or something?"

He looked at her as though she'd just sprouted an extra head. "What, just the three of us?"

And Amy answered in that forced cheerful tone she took on whenever she had to pretend to Leah and Lucas that everything was fine when it wasn't.

So did that mean it was or it wasn't?

"Yeah," she said, drawing out the word. "Me and Brendan are just going to have a catch up. You know, a cup of tea and a chat? See you in about an hour, yeah?"

Although Brendan looked very much like this was news to him, Ste didn't miss the sly snigger at her statement – something that the older man tried to cover up.

He decided not to ask, or even to protest. Amy looked determined, and Brendan just shrugged with indifference.

"Right, see you later then," he announced once the kids were ready to go.

He really hoped he wouldn't end up regretting following Amy's orders...

_**~ STENDAN ~ STENDAN ~ STENDAN ~**_

"Black, no sugar, if I remember rightly?" Brendan checked as he walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Amy was growing somewhat impressed. She wished that wasn't true. It took more than a memorised tea order and a couple of extra plane tickets to erase the events of the last few years from her memory.

But then she was certain this man was well aware of that already.

"Well remembered," she replied pleasantly, and she was more than a bit surprised when the chuckle he let out in response was neither creepy or sarcastic.

"All part of my charm."

She was almost tempted to smile. But she couldn't resist one last bite. "That what did it for Ste, is it?"

But Brendan didn't glare as he handed her the tea and sat down opposite her. He didn't even show offence. He just laughed again good-naturedly.

This time Amy cocked her head to one side, staring at him in sudden realisation. She wondered whether she'd not paid enough attention when she'd been here last time.

"You seem...different."

"Hmm. Different," he pondered carefully. "Thank ye?"

"I mean you're...calmer. It's like you've really changed."

Brendan pictured Steven hearing this and saying something akin to 'hallelujah'. But they could hardly blame Amy for failing to see this sooner.

"I have, Amy," he confirmed, looking her straight in the eye.

"What made you decide you could give him everything now, when you couldn't do it before?"

It was a simple enough question, but the long answer would be too intense to give, even to this woman who obviously needed the reassurance; clearly cared enough about Steven to value his happiness.

Instead he referred to the day he'd rushed to the man's hospital bedside. It had taken another month before they'd found their way back to each other, but ultimately that had been the moment Brendan had realised exactly how much he loved Steven Hay.

"Seeing someone ye love so close to death; that'll do it for ye," he answered frankly.

"Oh my God," Amy drew in a long breath. "You really do love him."

He nodded. "I do."

They sat there in silence for several minutes, his words sitting comfortably between them.

Finally she cleared her throat. "I believe you when you say you've changed, Brendan. But the things you've done...the stuff that might catch up with you – I can't have Leah and Lucas anywhere near that. I can't leave them here with you and Ste like he wants. Like I did with him and Doug."

The mention of the yank's name stung, but he understood her point. He had no control over what the future really held for him. All he could do was guard the people he loved with his life.

"Look, Amy, I don't want to be a complication in those kids' lives. I hate being the reason Steven can't be with them. I want ye to know, I love them too."

He expected her to bring up a time when they were just an inconvenience to him; a time when he referred to their little boy as 'Mucas' – something he'd never had the guts to confess to Steven.

But she stayed silent. He hoped she knew that he meant every word he was saying.

"I promise ye, I'd go to the ends of the earth to keep them all safe. And if there was ever even a hint of a risk that something might happen, I'd make sure Steven got as far away from me as possible."

It wasn't much longer before the door opened and Ste led the kids inside again. They ran over to Brendan and their mother, rambling a mile a minute about bumping into Uncle Tony on their way back from the park, and the milkshakes they'd just been treated to by their daddy.

"Everything alright here, then?" Ste asked, trying to keep his voice light.

"Well," Amy told him with a small smile. "I'll say one thing: Brendan certainly makes a decent cup of tea."

Hours later, when their visitors had gone home - the promise of a holiday in Dublin ringing in Leah and Lucas' ears – Ste lay wrapped in Brendan's arms.

"What you did for me today, Brendan...I can't even tell you how much that means to me," he told him. "Thank you. Thank you for loving me, and for making this the best birthday I've ever had."

"Ye soppy git," the older man chuckled affectionately, leaning down to kiss him. "I should be thanking _ye_ for loving _me_. And Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd do anything for ye, ye know that."

Ste was grinning like an idiot on the inside. On the outside, however, he laughed. "Now who's the soppy git, eh?"


	3. Dublin Part 1

**A massive thank you** **to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. You're all lovely :) I've had some equally lovely reviews for the one shot I posted a few weeks ago, too. If you haven't read it yet and are at all interested in my take on Stendan's future after Brendan's exit, it's called **Not In This Lifetime**. As for this chapter, it's all about their first day on Ste's birthday holiday. Hope you enjoy!**

As he, Brendan, Leah and Lucas walked through Dublin airport, Ste tried to disguise the fact that he was now checking his phone for the fifth time in the last five minutes.

"Waiting for an urgent call are ye, Steven?" Brendan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clearly there was no possible way of getting anything past this man.

"No!" he replied quickly as he concentrated on watching the road while clutching Leah's hand and holding their bags. Brendan picked up Lucas effortlessly while wheeling the rest of the luggage along with his other hand. He gave Ste a suspicious look.

"So what's the fascination with ye phone about, then?"

It wasn't a good idea to look at Brendan at this point, otherwise he knew the whole plan could go wrong. He wasn't at all skilled at looking innocent.

Luckily at that moment they spotted the hotel up ahead, and it saved him from having to come up with an answer. This time around they were staying somewhere fairly close to the airport, which meant less time spent fussing over how to get there.

"Wow, look at _that_, kids! That's where we're staying! You'll have to get a picture of that for Mummy," Ste announced as they crossed the road and approached the entrance. He wasn't just saying it; the place looked even fancier than where they'd stayed during their last time in Dublin together.

He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from bringing up the cost issue yet again. Brendan had insisted on paying for everything, and would not let him contribute even for the kids' plane tickets.

It blew Ste away that anybody could think he was worth all this trouble.

He sat down with Leah and Lucas at reception, looking after their bags while Brendan checked in.

Minutes later he found himself walking into a large room with a double bed, an en-suite bathroom and another door which led to the kids' bedroom. Basically, it was bloody massive and he was utterly speechless.

And for some reason Brendan was looking at him as if nervous over his reaction.

"Is this...alright?"

Ste blinked in confusion, watching as the kids ran around the room in excitement. "Is that a serious question? I'm not worthy, me!"

The older man strode over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Steven, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Brushing off his implication, Ste simply smiled at him. "Right, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. D'you mind if we go for some lunch once we've got ourselves sorted here?"

"We can do anything you want. Lunch it is," Brendan announced, looking relaxed as he fussed over Leah and Lucas, asking them what they wanted to eat.

Ste was glad for the brief distraction when a text came through on his phone. He read it, sent a quick reply, then hurriedly put it away before it could be noticed again.

"Right, who's ready?" he asked, clapping his hands together as he turned around with a smile. He could only hope the nerves didn't show on his face.

They all piled out of the hotel, and just as Brendan was about to flag down a taxi, Ste put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Erm, hang on a minute. I've got something to tell you," he mumbled awkwardly. The kids stood in between them with wide, curious eyes; while Brendan just scratched the back of his head casually.

"Should I be worried, Steven?" he asked, clearly amused at this random delay.

"No," Ste let out a laugh. "'Course not! It's just that, well...I've got a surprise for you. And I _might_ have gone behind your back to arrange it," he added.

"Right. So is this why ye have been all twitchy for the past few hours?"

"I haven't been twitchy! Being twitchy is _your_ thing!"

Brendan shook his head, trying not to laugh. "What have ye done, then?"

The younger man averted his gaze to a short distance away behind him. "Turn around."

There was a teenage boy walking towards them, clutching the hand of a smaller boy aged about nine.

"Is that..._Declan_? And Paddy?"

Ste said nothing, just stood back with Leah and Lucas and grinned.

"Alright, Da'?" said Declan as they reached Brendan.

"Deccie...what are ye both doing here?"

"Ste called Ma last week, said ye were flying here and asked if we could come and see ye for the day. He was much better at talking her round than ye are," the older boy explained cheekily.

Brendan turned around, glancing at Ste incredulously.

"Ye talked to _Eileen_?"

The last time his ex-wife had had any communication with Steven Hay (that he knew of) was the same day on which she had caught them half naked on his living room floor. The fact that Eileen had since had a civilised phone conversation with the same man completely floored Brendan.

He watched as Steven looked down at his feet shyly. "Yeah. I just...I wanted to do something to say thank you. Not just for all this," he finally took his eyes off the ground and gestured around them. "But for talking to Amy and everything. I mean, I'm getting to spend time with _my_ kids; you deserve to be with yours too."

Brendan was speechless. He didn't have a chance to respond even when he _was_ capable of speaking again, though, because young Paddy ran up to him.

"Hi Da'!"

He pulled his youngest into a hug. "Hey, buddy! I missed ye." He looked up at Declan. "Ye too, Deccie."

Clearly too cool for hugs now, the lad nodded instead. "Yeah, missed you too," he replied.

Ste stepped forward. "You guys go ahead and catch up," he smiled softly. "We'll see you later."

"Ye not joining us?"

"Maybe in a few hours, but not yet," he replied. "You go, make the most of some quality time together. Just you and the boys."

Brendan's forehead creased with concern. "Steven, this trip is supposed to be about _ye_," he said quietly. "Ye know I'm happy for ye to come with us."

"Yeah, come on Ste, we don't mind," Declan encouraged. Paddy was also nodding away eagerly.

"I know you don't guys, honestly. Look, how about we all meet up for some dinner in a couple of hours?" He looked at Brendan's two sons. "That sound okay?"

"Alright, only if ye are sure," Brendan agreed, and Ste nodded back. "Hey, listen...thank ye. I really don't deserve ye."

"Oh shut up," he scolded jokingly. "See you later."

Minutes later, after they'd all said a temporary goodbye, Leah tugged on her Dad's sleeve, having kept quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"Daddy, how come we didn't get to meet those boys?" she asked accusingly, arms folded and a frown on her face. "Mummy always says it's rude to ignore people!"

Ste chuckled. His little girl was far too smart for a six year old. And she looked more and more like Amy every time she got even a hint of an attitude.

"I know sweetheart, but Daddy Brendan didn't even know they were coming – it was a big surprise. You can meet Declan and Paddy later on, okay?"

Leah smiled angelically, seemingly placated by his explanation. "Okay."

"Right, let's go and get some lunch then!"

_**~ STENDAN ~ STENDAN ~ STENDAN ~**_

Hours later, when Brendan's kids had left and Leah and Lucas were asleep, Ste climbed into bed beside Brendan and sighed contentedly.

"Happy?" Brendan asked, a yawn following his whispered question.

"Yeah, very. You?"

"Mmm. Come here," he said, beckoning Ste closer so that their foreheads were touching as they lay side by side. "Steven I...I don't know how to tell ye how much today meant to me."

Ste smiled. "You just did."

"The boys think ye are great, ye know."

He tilted his face up to look Brendan in the eye. "Do they?"

"Yeah, couldn't ye tell?"

Now that he'd brought it up, Ste remembered how Declan had been chatting away with him all through dinner; like they were just mates rather than 'Brendan's boyfriend' and 'Brendan's son'. And Paddy asked him loads of questions, seeing as they were still strangers to each other. But none of them were rude or mocking. Overall, it had been a very casual family dinner.

_Family_. The word warmed him as soon as it came to mind. He'd never had that dynamic as a kid. Being included as part of Brendan's tonight had made him fall in love with the idea; made him banish all thoughts of the crap he'd had to put up with growing up and instead replace it with what he had now.

"Yeah, I guess we all got on well, didn't we?" he answered. "And Leah and Lucas liked them, too."

"'Course they did. They're Bradys – we're very likeable," Brendan smirked. "Well, most of us," he added after a moment, referring to the one man who had the ability to send him back into that dark place.

Ste wasn't going to let that happen, though. He brushed his lips gently against the Irishman's. "Yeah, you're alright I suppose," he replied, winking cheekily.

"Just 'alright'?" Brendan growled, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Well, I was kind of thinking 'amazing' for sorting out this holiday, but I didn't want to go giving you an ego," Ste teased. "I can't wait for the rest of this week, me. Thank you for doing all this."

"I told ye, I'm gonna give ye the future ye deserve. And I know it's not just about throwing money out all the time. I just thought coming back here would be a good start. Wasn't expecting ye to have a trick up ye sleeve, though." He raised an eyebrow, and Ste visibly squirmed.

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry about ringing Eileen without telling you..."

"Steven," Brendan cut him off. "It's okay. I've spoken to her. She came to pick the boys up when I walked them out earlier. She was impressed."

Ste looked confused. "By what?"

"By _ye_, ye muppet," he laughed softly.

"She said that?"

"Well, not those exact words, no. Eileen said it must have taken a lot of guts for ye to contact her. She said ye must love me very much."

Ste relaxed. "Yeah. I do."

"I know a few years back I'd have gone mad over something like this, but now I'm learning what it feels like to be loved. So thank ye for doing what ye did today, even if ye thought ye were taking a risk."

"I only did the same as what you did for me with Amy. Anyway, what are we doing tomorrow?" he changed the subject, thinking of the endless possibilities and then settling on something when he remembered he had a point to make. "I fancy having another crack at the Guinness!"

Brendan smirked. "Ye won't be able to finish it," he teased. "What was that word ye used the last time? '_rank_'?" he copied Steven's Mancunian accent for the last word, and the younger man shook his head, trying to look amused.

"Shut up! I bet you a tenner I'll finish the whole pint."

"Game on. Don't say I didn't warn ye, Steven..."


	4. Dublin Part 2

**Wow – another big thank you for all your reviews. To one of my guest reviewers, Holly, I'm so glad to know this story could make your day a little bit better :) Every one of your comments made me smile, guys. I'm going to end this one here because although it could probably go further, I think there is only so much angst I can throw at Ste & Brendan in this story. I've also read so many perfect proposal stories already, so I see no need to put one of my own in here either.**

**I recently posted a new AU story called **Exposure**, the second chapter of which I am currently working on. If you're interested, please have a read and let me know what you think if you haven't already. Thanks again, and I'll leave **Domesticity **on this note...**

"Daddy, where are we going?" Leah asked on their last day in Dublin.

The four of them were due to fly back home that afternoon, but there was one more place left to visit first.

Ste glanced over at Brendan, who gave him a knowing smile. Then he turned to answer his daughter.

"It's called Ha'penny Bridge," he explained. "Remember I came here just before Christmas? Well, I was looking everywhere for Daddy Brendan and in the end, that's where _he_ found _me._" He thought that sounded much simpler than the truth, which was that by the time he'd ended up on the bridge that day he'd actually been trying to get as far away from Brendan as humanly possible.

Until the man himself had come after him.

"Stop there, Steven," Brendan said softly, and Ste realised that they'd arrived at their destination. In fact, they were standing in the middle of it. He was somewhat annoyed with himself for missing the chance to take in the view from a distance.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked, forehead creased in confusion.

Brendan faked a look of shock, then grinned playfully at him. "You mean ye don't remember the exact spot ye stood in when I told ye?"

"When you told me what?" Ste tried his best to look blank. He was going to milk this for as long as he could manage.

The older man shifted on his feet; not embarrassed, but still somewhat awkward about discussing feelings at length. "Ye know..."

The kids were watching with interest, even if they weren't entirely sure what was going on.

And that didn't stop Leah piping up, either. "What did you tell him, Daddy Brendan?"

Ste smirked and raised his eyebrows in a challenge. Brendan sighed, then bent down to answer the little girl, his expression softening.

"I told ye Daddy that I love him. I don't think he really believed me until that day, ye know."

"Why not?"

How was he going to explain that one, Ste mused. He awaited the reply just as eagerly as Leah did.

"Because I wasn't always very nice to him."

And when Brendan straightened up again, a look of regret graced his features as his eyes met Steven's. A look that sent a silent apology for the understatement of his life.

Before Leah could ask 'why' again, he reached into his pocket and clasped his fingers around the object he'd had made in secret the day before. The second Steven set eyes on it, he let out a strange, indescribable noise that Brendan could only put down to sheer disbelief.

Given his past behaviour, he thought that was a fair reaction.

"What's that?" Ste asked softly, even though that was startlingly obvious.

"It's a padlock, Daddy." Leah said impatiently. "Silly!"

Brendan chuckled. "Yeah. Silly Daddy," he drawled, winking.

Ste shook his head in amusement when even Lucas joined in with the teasing. He savoured every precious family moment that came his way these days – whether a joke was at his expense or not.

He closed the gap between himself and Brendan, taking the gold lock from his hands. "Is that...?" he found himself unable to finish the sentence when he spotted the inscription.

The unspoken words hung in the air between them.

_Our initials._

"Might be," Brendan said with a wide smile.

That smile spoke volumes to Ste. If someone had told him a few months back that Brendan Brady would be declaring his love for him quite so publicly, he'd have laughed in their face.

"Ye want to do the honours, Steven?"

And suddenly he was being handed a small key to match their own personal love-lock.

Ste shook himself out of his haze of shock and went to secure it to the railings. He turned the key carefully before removing it, as if every movement mattered. Then he returned to Brendan's side and handed it back to him with a gentle nudge.

"You can chuck it in the river for us – got better muscles than me, ain't ya," he winked.

"Naturally," Brendan flexed his arms out jokingly. "Okay, let's see how far I can throw it. Ye ready for this, kids?"

Lucas looked like he didn't really understand the aim of the game, but nodded eagerly even so; while Leah grinned and looked between her two Daddies. She seemed to have worked out that something special was going on here.

Ste watched as Brendan took a step back, swung his right arm and launched the key up into the air. He could just make out the sight of it landing in the water in the far distance. Both of the kids cheered, but the two men were silent in contrast. Then they turned their heads away from the water to look at each other, ridiculous smiles on their faces.

"Let's hope you never change your mind," Ste teased. "No chance of getting that key back now!"

"Then it's a good job ye are never getting rid of me, isn't it?" Brendan informed him as he made a point of spinning their lock around in its place on the bridge railing.

Ste's eyes shone as the Irishman then proceeded to pick up Leah and Lucas in turn so they could do the same thing.

"Good," he replied softly in response to the man's promise of forever.

_**~ STENDAN ~ STENDAN ~ STENDAN ~**_

It was evening by the time they arrived back home. They'd _both_ made the detour to Manchester to drop the kids back to Amy's – Ste had insisted upon it.

Amy hadn't protested, but Ste wondered whether this was mainly due to the awkwardness that had already been present when her fiancé had been the one to open the door. He hadn't met Sam before, and despite all his own past mistakes concerning Amy, Ste couldn't help the natural concern that flooded through him when it came to meeting her latest flame.

He needn't have worried. For starters, the man was _nothing_ like Ally – in terms of looks _or_ behaviour. The phrase Ste would have used to describe him was 'straight-laced'. He certainly wouldn't have been his type; but the man clearly adored Amy. The sight of the two of them together didn't bother him like it had with all the others.

He and Brendan left after about half an hour of shockingly normal conversation.

"Are we turning into boring people?" Ste wondered aloud sometime later as Brendan drove them back into the village.

"Hmm, love ye too," Brendan remarked drily, pretending to take offence.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Good. I've been described as many things, Steven. Boring has never been one of them. How can ye be bored with _this_?"

And Ste laughed as Brendan used his free hand to point towards his chest.

"I'm _not_," he agreed, then added with a smirk, "Big-head."

"So, care to explain why ye think ye are boring?"

"Oi, that's not what I said!" Ste exclaimed with a mock glare. "I was just thinking how normal things have been lately. I mean, there's always been something in our way, or something going wrong, hasn't there? But for the first time, everything is _good_. D'you reckon the excitement will wear off one day?"

Brendan pondered Steven's point as they arrived home and let themselves into the flat. They dumped their bags on the floor untidily and collapsed onto the sofa together.

"If ye are asking whether I'm going to get bored of being with ye," he announced, taking the younger man's face in his hands and looking him closely in the eye. "The answer is _never_. So ye can get that worry out of ye head right now. I _want_ normal for once. I _like_ normal."

Ste beamed at him, then closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "It's just that was the best holiday I think I've ever had – not that it's hard to compete with a week in a cramped holiday park with me mam and Terry," he mused lightly.

"Well, thanks very much," Brendan chuckled at the way that compliment had gone downhill.

"No but it was brilliant, right," he corrected, leaning into Brendan's touch. "I mean it. Thank you. I never thought we'd get this far."

"Neither did I," the other man breathed. "But here we are."

And then, grasping Brendan's shirt, Ste brought him in for an impulsive kiss that sealed the declaration as they fell into their own blissful normality - living the rest of their lives together.


End file.
